


a curse and a crush

by trilobites



Series: HQ!! Rare Pairs 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Conversations, Dirty Talk, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Future Fic, Getting Together, HQ Rarepair Week, Hand Jobs, Holidays, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: Bokuto visits home from Chiba and spends some time with his number one disciple. Hinata is not as secretive as he thinks he is. Revelations and conversations are had.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Series: HQ!! Rare Pairs 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724674
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	a curse and a crush

**Author's Note:**

> For the Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 Day 5 Prompt - 'Station.'
> 
> Chiba Prefecture is famous for its peanuts. I fixate on this fact.

The double doors of the train from Chiba opened like the pull-tab top of a sardine can. As soon as the doors were wide enough, people spilled out of the car and onto the platform. Passengers with backpacks and overnight bags stuffed full for their visit during Golden Week shouldered past him, but he remained firmly rooted in place. Hinata stood with his head held high, in case he blended in too much with the crowd. He needn’t have worried. Before he could even spot the passenger he’d been waiting for, his name was called out: “Hey, Hinata!”

Hinata turned his head. Standing a head above the crowd was Bokuto. He grinned at Hinata and parted the crowd easily with his height and bulk. Instead of waving and shouting out to him like he would have before, Hinata stood there and let Bokuto come to him. There was a duffel in his right hand, and a shopping back in the other.

“Were you waiting long?” he asked.

Hinata smiled at the sound of his voice. “No. How was the train ride?”

Bokuto grimaced and stretched his neck. “Long. Crowded. And the seats never have enough leg room, y’know?” Then he blinked, “Uh, wait.”

It was Hinata’s turn to grimace, before he smiled, wide and threatening. “The leg room is just fine for me, Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto held up the shopping bag in his hand. An opportunity to change the subject. “I got this for you!”

Hinata took the bag and tried to look inside, but Bokuto began ushering him away from the platform and out of the station altogether. “Aren’t you hungry? It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other. We should get along.”

“I did buy meat,” Hinata said.

There was a gleam in Bokuto’s eyes. So transparent, but he supposed that Bokuto had never made any effort to hide what he was thinking. It was what had made it easy to be by his side, even when Hinata had been a scrawny fifteen year old enamored with the promise of his own potential. He couldn’t help believing Bokuto when he’d cradled his head and declared him a mighty athlete who’d felled a couple of two meter giants.

“Do you want to eat dinner now?” he asked.

Bokuto scratched his cheek, averting Hinata’s gaze. “Haha, well, if you’re asking. I don’t know if you have other plans first.”

“But you love meat.”

He drooped. “I do.”

“Dinner it is, then!” Hinata didn’t mention that this was the result he’d been angling for, or how he’d come to the station fifteen minutes early because he’d been impatient to see him. As far as Bokuto knew, this was a reunion between a mentor and his number one disciple, old friends and teammates who’d parted.

It had been nearly a year since Bokuto had moved on to a new team out in Chiba. Before he left, Hinata had asked him about breaking into a foreign league. They had been changing in the MSBY locker room, and Bokuto had only just put his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. He had stroked his chin and frowned.

“I like Japan, though.”

Hinata did, too. It was home, where he felt his feet firmly planted and his heart at rest. But if it was for the purpose of getting stronger, he would go most anywhere in the world. Bokuto had looked at him, then, and smiled knowingly. That was the first time that Hinata had realized that Bokuto observed him, too, even if he didn’t show it. He reached over and ruffled Hinata’s hair.

“You’ve always been a greedy one, even when we were kids.”

Hinata had flushed hot at the sudden contact. For all his friendliness, Bokuto was reserved in his touch. And when Hinata hadn’t supplied an answer to his declaration, Bokuto had shrugged and turned to put on the rest of his clothes. They never discussed the foreign leagues again, not at the goodbye dinner for Bokuto or when Hinata had helped him pack his moving boxes in his one bedroom apartment. And to think, it had been a year since that time. Another summer like this one, humidity so thick that it clung to his body as soon as he stepped out of the lukewarm shower.

“How has it been in Chiba?” Hinata asked, as they walked into the avenue that led straight down to his apartment. “Also, is this bag full of peanuts?”

“Humid. And no! Definitely not!”

The evening sun reflected purple and red off of Bokuto’s hair, his eyes alight with the familiar sights and sounds of the city—dead as it was for the holiday week. He was still energetic, full of optimism and a kindness that Hinata could only mimic, but it was tempered by maturity. They were getting older, he realized with a start. But Hinata thought he still saw glimpses of that person from the third gymnasium every now and then.

“Thank you, for the presents. Whatever they are.”

“Huh? Yeah, of course. You’re letting me visit, after all. And, y’know, they’re definitely not peanuts, but good to know you’d like it even if they were.”

Hinata laughed. Bokuto didn’t, but the corner of his mouth turned up, like he wasn’t sure what was so funny but was pleased that there was attention being paid to him nonetheless. Hinata grabbed onto the front of his shirt and leaned up on his toes to kiss him. Bokuto’s hands came onto his shoulders—to push him away, Hinata thought. No. All they did was hold him steady as Bokuto slotted their mouths together more firmly and stole Hinata’s breath.

When they pulled apart, Bokuto’s lips were wet. Hinata swallowed past the anticipation in his throat.

“Is that okay?”

“Shouyou, I’m not going to pretend to be an expert at anything other than volleyball, but don’t you think that’s something you should ask before you do it?”

Hinata bit his lip, only a little guilty. “Sorry?”

Bokuto yanked the hood on Hinata’s jacket over his eyes.

“Hey!” Hinata was silenced with a kiss, and when he pulled the hood off Bokuto began to laugh. He was walking on ahead already.

“Y’know, you shouldn’t say sorry unless you mean it.”

“Who says I didn’t?”

“What? Obviously you didn’t.”

Hinata had no argument for that, so he followed after Bokuto, the bag of presents firmly in his hand. He let his shoulder bump into Bokuto’s arm. The motion carried through their journey to his apartment, where he only had a moment to take off his shoes. Then Bokuto was pressing him up against the wall, mouth on his again. Hinata kissed him back, hungry and wanting. His hands gripped onto the thickness in Bokuto’s shoulders to ground him as Bokuto’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Their kisses turned wet and heated, and Bokuto’s lips moved against his with purpose. His hand went down from Hinata’s waist to grip his ass. They both moaned and broke apart.

“Do you want to have sex?” Bokuto asked.

Hinata blushed a little in spite of himself. He was used to being the forward one, the one who threw others off their rhythm and gleefully raced ahead. “Yes.”

“Okay. Then, can we go lie down? It’s cute that you’re so small and everything, but kissing at that angle always makes my neck hurt.”

“Oh. Yes, okay.”

Hinata wondered how often he’d done this, and with who. He didn’t want to ask, so he pulled Bokuto to his bedroom by the pinky. They only paused briefly in the bathroom, before they were inside his room. Bokuto sat on the bed and pulled Hinata in between his knees by the belt loops. His fingers worked methodically to unbutton Hinata’s pants and shirt. Hinata almost couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Do you, uh, do this often?” Bokuto asked.

“By ‘this’ do you mean have sex with men?”

Bokuto grinned sheepishly. “Well, yeah.”

“Not enough to say ‘often.’”

“So enough to say ‘sometimes’?”

“Sometimes.”

Hinata shivered when Bokuto finally pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He pressed kisses on Hinata’s stomach, up to his chest and nipples, which he flicked with his tongue. Hinata cried out and held onto Bokuto.

“Wh-why do you ask?”

Bokuto pulled back and looked up at him. “Just thought it’d be nice to use your mouth. Uh, you know…to fuck.” He said the last part more quietly than the rest, like they weren’t already undressing on Hinata’s bed.

“You can fuck my mouth,” he said, louder than he needed to.

It seemed to stir something inside Bokuto, though. He let Hinata go. He grabbed lube from his nightstand and crawled onto the bed to lean back against the pillows while Bokuto took his own clothes off. Hinata stared at the way the muscles in his arms and thighs rippled as he came over to where Hinata lay. He straddled Hinata’s chest, and Hinata came face-to-face with Bokuto’s cock. He spread lube over the hardening length of it and listened to Bokuto suck in a sharp breath.

Hinata licked his lips and the pad of Bokuto’s thumb when it pressed against his lower lip.

“Dirty.”

Hinata opened his mouth wider and fluttered his tongue. Bokuto let out an appreciative noise and pressed the slicked-up tip of his cock to Hinata’s lips. Hinata chased after it, only to be stopped by Bokuto roughly fisting in his hair.

“You want me in your mouth that bad?”

“Yes,” he gasped out. He did. The next thing he knew, Bokuto was pushing into his mouth.

Hinata moaned at the mix of the fruity lube and musk on his tongue. His lips stretched wide around the girth of Bokuto, who began to pull out before thrusting back in. More. Bokuto had called him greedy before, and he was right. Hinata was greedy. It was why he wanted more. He held onto the backs of Bokuto’s thighs and sucked on the head of his cock. That made Bokuto still and pull out.

“Shouyou, fuck—fuck.”

Hinata made an answering noise and peered up at Bokuto. His face was flushed and his eyes were lidded heavily where he looked down at Hinata. There was desire and approval in Bokuto’s gaze, and it suddenly made Hinata eager to please. So much had changed, and at the same time, so little was different when all was said and done. A part of him was always going to want to impress Bokuto.

“Come on,” he said, inviting Bokuto back into his mouth.

Bokuto did. He thrust past Hinata’s lips and fucked his face, all restraint thrown aside. Hinata gagged every time the tip of Bokuto’s cock breached the back of his throat, but he didn’t complain. His eyes watered and his lips were burning. It felt good to push his limits and see how Bokuto responded with a low groan every time his throat closed around the head of his cock.

“I want to come on you,” Bokuto panted. “But I also want to come inside your mouth. Ah, fuck, I can’t decide. Think it’d be really good either way.”

Hinata huffed out a whine. That seemed to push Bokuto to new heights. He gripped his hair even harder and pulled out to start jerking his cock. It glistened with lube and Hinata’s spit. The wet, squelching sound of his hand working his cock and Hinata’s harsh breathing were background to how Bokuto murmured under his breath.

“Fuck, fuck, Shouyou. You’re really dirty, aren’t you? Even though you were so little and cute. Now you want to eat cock and let people dirty you up with their cum.”

Hinata stared up at Bokuto, transfixed by the words spilling from his lips. All this time, he’d been watching and feeling, too. The distance had been a perception, and Hinata had been wanted.

“I am dirty,” he agreed. “Bokuto-san, please come on me.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, and then he threw his head back and groaned. The next second, Hinata had a face full of cum. It was warm and sticky, but he didn’t exactly mind the mess. Trails of it dripped down to his chin and onto his chest. He waited for Bokuto to finish and move to collapse next to him before he cleaned up his face with a tissue. Hinata turned to Boktuo and smiled wide at the sight of him panting for breath.

“Good?” he asked.

“It’s not an evaluation!”

“I’d still like to know.”

Rather than answer, Bokuto took the lube and poured it into his hand. He reached with a slick hand to grab Hinata’s neglected cock. Hinata exhaled on a moan. Every callus and ridge in Bokuto’s fingers sent a thrill through him.

“Kiss me,” he demanded.

“Uh, what? That’s going to make the angle all weird.”

“Just do it. Please.” His mouth felt empty and lonely.

“Fine.” Bokuto shifted to kiss him, his lips a little rough and his mouth warm. All of him was warm—from his touch down to his laugh. Hinata clutched at his nape and kissed back with more feeling than was wise.

Although he’d complained about the angle, Bokuto’s hand was working hard. He moved in a corkscrewing motion up and down the length of Hinata, then giving special attention to the underside of the head. Hinata shouted and broke the kiss.

“Close?”

He nodded, head growing hazy. Bokuto laughed at that.

“You’re pretty cute like this.”

Hinata came, hard and fast. His stomach dropped out and he could only close his eyes and fall. Fall until he came back to himself and the irritation of Bokuto’s fist being wrapped around his too-sensitive cock. He whined and only stopped when Bokuto pulled his hand away. The satisfaction inside was a peach, firm and fuzzy and pleasant. He looked at Bokuto lazily. The afterglow was too strong for him to feel embarrassed just yet.

“Good?” Bokuto asked.

“‘It’s not an evaluation,’” he recited.

Bokuto huffed. “Fine. Fine. That wasn’t a good answer. Happy now?”

“Hmm, yes.”

He didn’t want to think about things like ‘what now?’ or ‘where do we go from here?’ All of that felt nebulous, whereas their cooling bodies were right here. There were more days yet before Bokuto had to return to Chiba, and more hours yet for his visit.

“You’re thinking really hard, but I can’t tell what about. Is it about me?”

“No,” he lied. “Yes.”

“Which is it?”

Hinata rolled onto his stomach and ignored the sticky feeling of drying lube rubbing against his thighs. “I used to have a crush on you.”

Bokuto blinked, but he didn’t seem very surprised. “Oh, uh, I figured.”

“What? How?”

“You’re not exactly secretion—wait…secretive? Anyway, I realize that’s rich coming from me, but still.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Was he that obvious to Bokuto?

“I didn’t know what we’d have done about it anyway, back then. And you didn’t say anything, so I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.” He looked at Hinata and tilted his head. His eyes were still bright, even if his face had lost all the roundness of youth. “Kind of like how you don’t want to talk about your feelings now.”

Hinata felt his brow furrow. “Are you a mindreader?”

“Nah.”

Hinata didn’t know what to make of this turn in the conversation. Why did he bring this up in the first place? He looked at Bokuto, whose eyes were closed and breathing starting to get even.

“You don’t need to overthink things sometimes. If you like someone, you like them. If you know you want to do something, you do it.”

He thought about Bokuto’s team in Chiba, how assured he’d been all this time that he wanted to remain in Japan while their peers had gone to foreign leagues and back. Bokuto was the kind of person who stayed on the path he had determined for himself, and Hinata was the kind who ran to a different hemisphere in search of himself. If life was about taking a proper run-up, then how would he have prepared for this? He searched Bokuto’s face for the answer, and came up short.

“I think…sometimes I’m too cautious.” He felt his face turn hot at the honesty in those words.

Bokuto cracked open an eye, and then he smiled. It wasn’t the three thousand watt smile, but a softer one that he rarely wore. Hinata let him pull him in by the arm and kiss him in the quiet between them. Neither of them spoke for a long time afterwards, for their hearts were already apparent.

**Author's Note:**

> I always tell myself to keep these things simple, and then I never do. I'm trying to work on the scope of my projects, but it remains elusive and difficult.
> 
> My first time writing a Bokuto on main kind of story. I hope he's convincing. I just wanted to give him my loving. Also my first time writing a bottom Hinata on main kind of story. He's a versatile kind of young person.
> 
> Title is from "Teenager in Love" by Neon Trees.
> 
> Thank you again for reading these rare pair stories! I plan on finishing even though the event is now officially over.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/catspizzas).


End file.
